walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book
The Jungle Book is a VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 25th October 1993 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 14th February 2000. Description Original 1993 release SNAP YOUR FINGERS, TAP YOUR TOES AND SWING INTO WALT DISNEY'S COOLEST CLASSIC, THE JUNGLE BOOK! JOIN MOWGLI THE MAN-CUB AS HE JOURNEYS THROUGH THE JUNGLE WITH THE BEST FRIENDS A BOY COULD WISH FOR - THE LOYAL PANTHER BAGHEERA AND A FREE -SPIRITED BEAR NAMED BALOO. TOGETHER, THEY ENCOUNTER SOME OF THE WILDEST DISNEY CHARACTERS EVER CREATED, INCLUDING EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE BEBOPPIN' ORANG-UTAN, KING LOUIE! THROUGH IT ALL, IT'S LOVABLE BALOO WHO TEACHES MOWGLI THE " BARE NECESSITIES " OF LIFE AND THE TRUE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP. FILLED WITH JOYFULLY JAZZY MUSIC AND THRILLING ADVENTURES, THE JUNGLE BOOK IS A SWINGIN', SINGIN' SONG -FILLED CELEBRATION YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! 2000 Re-release One of the most popular Disney films ever, THE JUNGLE BOOK is a song-filled celebration of friendship, fun and adventure set in a lush and colourful world, Inspired by Rudyard Kipling's "Mowgli" stories, Disney's 19th animated Classic was the last animated feature to bear Walt Disney's personal touch. This jubilant adventure begins when Mowgli, a young boy raised by wolves, is urged by his friend Bagheera, a wise old panther, to seek safety in the man-village. Feeling very much at home in the jungle. Mowgli resists and runs off where he meets Baloo the bear, a lovable "jungle bum" with a happy-go-lucky philosophy of life. Together, these new buddies find the journey back to civilization anything but civilized, encountering a crazy orang-utan, a hypnotic snake and the menacing tiger Shere Khan along the way! Fully restored to its theatrical brilliance and featuring jazzy, toe-tapping music including the Oscar-nominated "The Bare Necessities."; this enduring Disney Classic will delight your whole family! Cast * Bruce Reitherman provided the voice of Mowgli, who is the main protagonist of the film. Mowgli is an orphaned boy, commonly referred to as "man-cub" by the other characters. * Phil Harris voiced Baloo, a sloth bear who leads a carefree life and believes in letting the good things in life come by themselves. * Sebastian Cabot voiced Bagheera, a serious black panther (melanistic leopard) who is determined to take Mowgli back to the village and disapproves of Baloo's carefree approach to life. * Louis Prima voiced King Louie. King Louie is an ape who wants to be a human and offers to let Mowgli stay in the jungle (by bribing him with bananas) if Mowgli shows him the secret of "Man's Red Flower" (fire), though why he wants it is unknown. * George Sanders voiced Shere Khan the Bengal tiger and the film's main antagonist, who wants to catch and eat Mowgli. For this reason, the Wolf Council votes to send Mowgli away. Bill Lee provided his singing voice. * Sterling Holloway voiced Kaa, an Indian rock python and the film's secondary antagonist, who, like Shere Khan, is determined to catch and eat Mowgli. * J. Pat O'Malley voiced Colonel Hathi the Indian elephant/Buzzie the Vulture * Verna Felton voiced Winifred, Colonel Hathi's wife. It was Felton's last film role, with her dying one day before the death of Walt Disney, during the film's production. * Clint Howard voiced Junior, Colonel Hathi's son. * Chad Stuart voiced Flaps the Vulture * Lord Tim Hudson voiced Dizzy the Vulture * John Abbott as Akela the Indian Wolf. * Ben Wright as Rama the Father Wolf. * Darleen Carr as The Girl (named Shanti in The Jungle Book 2). * Digby Wolfe as Ziggy the Vulture (uncredited) * Hal Smith voiced the Slob Elephant (uncredited) * Ralph Wright voiced the Gloomy Elephant (uncredited) * Leo De Lyon as Flunkey the Monkey (uncredited) * Bill Skiles and Pete Henderson as Monkeys (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) (Version 1) * Blue Warning screen * CC screens * Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You (Short version) * Aladdin trailer (Short version with UK pitched) by Mark Elliott * Walt Disney Home Video logo with voiceover (1986-1995) by Pat Sharp * Beauty and the Beast trailer by Paul McKenna * Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video by Paul McKenna * The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer by Paul McKenna * EuroDisney Resort Paris trailer (1993-1994) * Stay Tuned (1993-1996) by Paul McKenna * Walt Disney Home Video logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Jungle Book (1967) Closing (Original 1993 release) (Version 1) * End of The Jungle Book (1967) * The End: A Walt Disney Production * A Muppet Moment trailer: About the Swamp clip Opening (Original 1993 release) (Version 2) * Blue Warning screen * CC screens * Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You (Short version) * Aladdin trailer (Short version with UK pitched) by Mark Elliott * Walt Disney Home Video logo with voiceover (1986-1995) by Pat Sharp * Beauty and the Beast trailer by Paul McKenna * Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video by Paul McKenna * The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer by Paul McKenna * EuroDisney Resort Paris trailer (1993-1994) * Stay Tuned (1993-1996) by Paul McKenna * Walt Disney Home Video logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Jungle Book (1967) Closing (Original 1993 release) (Version 2) * End of The Jungle Book (1967) * The End: A Walt Disney Production * Bambi trailer by John Sachs * A Muppet Moment trailer: About the Swamp clip Trailers and info Original 1993 release (Version 1) Opening # Aladdin (Short) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (Voiceover: Paul McKenna) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # EuroDisney Resort Paris 1993 (UK) Closing # A Muppet Moment (about the swamp clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) Original 1993 release (Version 2) Opening # Aladdin (Short) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (Voiceover: Paul McKenna) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # EuroDisney Resort Paris 1993 (UK) Closing # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # A Muppet Moment (about the swamp clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 2000 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) # A Bug's Life (Now Available on Video) Gallery The Jungle Book (UK VHS 1993) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine 13241149_1381686641848545_6231015704897218538_n.jpg|Cassette 12112193_1190283077655570_6343466535739695240_n.jpg|Inner Sleeve jungle-book-the-17160l.jpg|Poster The Jungle Book (1993 UK VHS Trailer).png|1993 UK VHS Trailer title card Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Jungle Book Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin (Short version) trailer (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Paul McKenna and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with A Muppet Moment trailer Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World trailer (1998-2000) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Tarzan trailer Category:VHS Videos with Mulan trailer (1999-2000) (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with A Bug's Life trailer (1999-2000) (announced by Tim Allen and Neil Morrissey)